Lana Returns
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: Lana returns to Smallville to find the man she loved and left and finds something out she never expected and him with someone she never imagined. Be nice its my first time. ONESHOT, please R&R.


A/N This is my first post, so pleasepleaseplease be nice? :D

I dont own Smallville or Lois or Clark or Lana, but i do own the pencil skirt.

**LANA RETURNS**

God she hadn't been back in years. How long had it been? Nine? Ten years? It really couldn't be that long. She didn't know how much had changed, but considering Smallville, everything would likely be the same.

Walking down the main street she smiled at everything she didn't know she had missed. Places she visited constantly when she was a child or teenager. She chuckled when she noticed the Talon had been painted lilac, she never really thought green suited it anyway.

Walking into it she breathed in the smell of coffee she had grown to love from her time living and working there, it felt like home. She was home. Finally.

She had done a lot of soul searching on her travels, which is mainly why she went in the first place. Clear her head and find her peace. Her quest had taken her far, some of the most remote places in the world. She didn't really know what had happened in the world, but it was still turning, so maybe all the apocalyptic stuff that happened in this seemingly quiet town all them years ago had stopped? Or maybe Clark had got better at avoiding them?

Clark.

Now there was a name she had constantly on her mind. All the travelling in the universe couldn't make Clark Kent travel far from her thoughts. She had always wondered what had become of him. She didn't even have a real chance to say goodbye. She knew it was a mistake to leave him like that, a DVD break up is almost as cheap as a text, especially after all they went through.

And before she knew where she was going, she had a cappuccino in her hand and was driving to the old Kent farm.

That like the rest of the town, hadn't changed. She laughed when she saw the same broken down tractor that was there when she left. The tractor that held Clark prisoner. He had told her once the moment he fixed it, he would leave Smallville to find his destiny, but maybe Smallville was his destiny. Driving down the gravel road she parked next to a red sports car that she wasn't expecting to see and got out with shaky steps. This place held too many memories. She was ready to see Clark come walking out of the barn any minute with a rag in one hand cleaning an oily spanner and a plaid shirt covering his torso.

It was quiet, very quiet. But somehow the house seemed to be buzzing with life. She smiled, it always did. A house of love she had heard Mr Kent say once. Walking to the door she stopped when she heard a heated argument coming from the barn. She knew who it was before she got close. No one could hate each other as much as Lois and Clark. She knew they would never get along, and was surprised that they had remained rocky friends since Lois moved to Metropolis. She had always figured they would drift apart and forget about each other. Obviously not.

"Oh so now you tell me! That was eleven years ago Smallville, I thought you'd have told me sooner then now!" Shouted Lois, and Lana could clearly picture her hands on her hips looking at Clark with barely restrained hate. "Well a lot has happened since then Lois, I am sorry I forgot about one little thing so long ago." Replied Clark, she was taken back a little, Clark was never this passionate when answering Lois back in an argument. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. It had gained a husky timbre he hadn't had years ago. She was so anxious to see what else had matured on him.

"One little thing?" Said Lois in a very angry tone, Lana took another step into the barn and finally saw them, in Clark's loft, facing each other, they looked like clash of the titans, and they definitely didn't look like teenagers anymore. Clark had definitely grown. Height and width. He looked like a human(ish) tank, all rippling muscle hiding underneath a tight white shirt. He had ditched the classic farmer look then and now looked sophisticated. The thick glasses on his face hiding his blue/green eyes but drawing more attention to his full pouting lips. He was gorgeous. And Lois? Well she couldn't really hide the jealousy in her eyes as she took in the older woman's look. No longer a teenager. Unlike her still youthful body and face, Lois had grown into a woman with curves and sexuality. The pencil skirt she wore clinging to her figure, proudly showing her hips and legs, my god them legs. The heels would help Lana thought grumpily. Her white blouse was unbuttoned slightly, showing the swell of her breasts that had grown dramatically, but clearly where real as she breathed heavily to keep in her anger at the much taller man. Her hair no longer long curly and honey coloured, now shoulder length, wavy and dark, her natural colour. She was stunning. They both where. And they was something different about them, something that wasn't there when she left, something that had been realised.

"_One little thing_? How can you say something like that to me? Didn't it mean anything to you?" she said, in a tone Lana had never heard coming from Lois, this was her vulnerable side. A side she didn't know existed in Lois Lane.

Years had changed her, something must have happened to them for her to trust him this much. Maybe she had found out his secret and now felt like she could trust him with her secret. She was a girl.

Lana was about to make herself known when a crash came from the house, both looking they rolled there eyes and started a slow walk to investigate. Lana smiled when they looked at her with frowns, trying desperately to figure out where they had seen her before. "Don't I know you?" Clark asked with a deeper frown before gasping slightly and smiling. "Oh, hey Lana, wow, how you been?" He said happily, Lana smiled and nodded, smiling to a pleased Lois as well as she waved momentarily to her. "Hey Lana, long time no see." She said, her voice much more caring then it once was.

"Hi, both of you hi, god I cant believe how you've both changed. This is weird. I was just passing though and decided to say hi. Which I've said three times now. I didn't even know if you'd still live here. How are you both?" She asked happily, they nodded at the same time which made her chuckle. "Good." "Cant complain." They said, Clark waving his hand indicating that they walk to the house. "I don't live here actually Lana, haven't for about nine years, your just lucky I guess, we're here visiting mom." He said, knowing when the revelation finally came, Lana would be left speechless. Everyone had been.

"Oh really? Where you live now?" She said curious, she never pictured Clark leaving the town for the big bad world.

"I live in Metropolis."

"Really? Wow, isn't it expensive? How can you afford it?"

"I'm not a farmer any more Lana, I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet, actually Lois is my partner. And I don't live on my own, I'm married."

Lana was left speechless, being told he was a reporter was bad enough, but he was married? Really, wow. She was about to ask god knows how many questions about his wife and job and life when the noise came again, followed by twin giggles and an angry gasp from Martha.

"Lois, if your kids ruin my moms house, I'm not covering for you again." He said playfully to Lois, making her laugh and punch him in his shoulder. "Whatever Smallville." She said mockingly and walked a little ahead of them to sort out her kids.

"Lois has kids? Plural? I never imagined her with one. Or even a pet." Said Lana, the shocked look plastered on her face like make-up.

"Oh yeah, she's a brilliant mom, absolutely amazing. She only wanted one kid at first, but when she found out she was having twins, she was over the moon."

"She married too?"

Clark let out a loud laugh then and Lana couldn't help but laugh too, she had a feeling she'd said something very stupid. But before he could answer her question two children came running out of the front door and heading straight for a now nervous looking Clark. A boy and a girl about two or three. The boy had hazel eyes and dark brown hair, he was very pretty with a crooked smile, wearing a blue t-shirt with a sort of diamond with an 's' in the middle in red. The girl had blue/green eyes and pitch black hair, she too was very pretty with a pouting smile, she wore a black t-shirt with a yellow bat like sign in the middle. They looked very familiar.

"DADDY!!" They screamed before pouncing on Clark and knocking him to the floor. He was pinned by them and growled playfully at them. "You are in so much trouble." He said with a chuckle, they didn't seem at all frightened of the tank of a man and started tickling him making him squirm. He howled with laughter and tired to get them off of him carefully. Finally he caved and shouted like a child. "LOIS!! Get your kids off of me!!" Lois laughed from her position on the porch and walked over slowly to the pile of limbs on the floor. "Oh yeah, when they're like this they're my kids. But when they're getting stars in school their your kids." She said mockingly, she reached down and pulled the children off their father and placed one on each of her hips. They wrapped their arms around her neck and placed their heads on her shoulders. She looked so peaceful and right with the children there, like she was made for it.

Lana couldn't help but stare, what was going on? Did she understand right?

Clark stood up, all of them had forgotten about the confused Lana Lang, and went to his wife and children. Wiping away her brunette hair from her face and running a thumb across her cheekbone. She smiled and closed her eyes softly before staring lovingly at her husband. "I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner Lois. I forgot about it, that might have literally been our first kiss, but it really wasn't. You didn't know who I was, you thought I was someone else, and I didn't want to kiss you at first, when I got into it of course I did, you're an amazing kisser, improving with age I'm going to add, but back then, we where dumb teenagers, I was apparently in love with Lana, you where in love with Oliver, I hated you and you hated me. I remembered it, I'll never forget it. But Lois, our first kiss was nine years ago. When we both knew who the other was, when we wanted it to happen. I'm sorry I upset you." She smiled at him and arched an eyebrow. She looked down to her children and smiled wider, they had fallen asleep, they always did when she held them like this, it was comforting to them. "I'm not angry Smallville, I would have just liked to know. You know?" He nodded and placed a lingering kiss on her lips softly. "I love you Lois Lane." He whispered before she nodded and whispered back. "I know."

Her eyes left her husbands and landed on Lana's, she smiled sympathetically and looked back to Clark with a grin. "I think your going to have to tell Lana how we got together before she explodes with confusion." He looked to Lana and nodded. "Why don't you put the kids to bed Lo? I'll have a word with Lana on the bench?" Lois nodded and walked back to the house with her children napping on her hips. Lana was amazed she had kept her figure after two children, especially at the same time. And how she managed to carry two children across a gravely floor in 4 inch heels. But then Lois Lane had always been a bit of a superwoman.

Clark watched her walk away before turning back to his ex-girlfriend with a small smile. "Shall we?" He asked before walking to the bench on the porch with Lana following him like a child. Once sat he looked across the fields for a few minutes before speaking, she didn't have the heart to start first, she was still in shock.

"A little hard to take in? I know what's going through your head Lana, it went through mine twelve years ago when I first realised I was madly in love with Lois Lane. Me and her are two polar opposites. Always have been and thankfully always will be."

She was quiet for a moment before whispering. "Twelve years?" Clark chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes, twelve years I've known, but I now know I was in love with her long before that. I loved her when I first saw her, Lana I loved her before that, before I knew her. But I thought I was in love with you, some small part of me was in love with you, some part of me always will be. But Lois is… she's my everything. My entire body, my heart, my soul belong entirely to her. Without her I cant fly, without her I'm dead."

Lana was quiet again, taking everything in. "But you hated each other. All the arguing?" He laughed again and shook his head. "Nothings changed, we still argue, worse than when we where teenagers, and we still hate each other with every fibre of out beings. But when you find your Soulmate you don't just feel love. Like I said, she is my everything, including my worst enemy. She can turn me into a little boy again with one look and bring forth all my insecurities with a raised eyebrow. Just as I know I can do to her." Lana nodded and looked to him, he was fiddling with the silver band on his wedding finger with a soft smile on his lips. "Soulmate huh? That's big. One time you thought I was your Soulmate Clark." He nodded and looked at her. "Oh I know. I remember, you broke my heart, I thought I'd never recover. But I did. That's when I knew we might have had something, but nothing really special. What me and Lois has can change the world, it already has so many times. If I lost Lois, I know I'd die too. And some part of me knows if I lose her, the world would be in danger, she's my moral compass, she saved me from turning into something dark. Without her I could destroy everything."

"Wow." Was all she could say. He nodded, not wanting to ruin the peace that had befallen over the farm.

"So, how did it happen?" Lana asked with a curious glance at him. He smiled with a faraway look in his eyes and shrugged. "How does anything happen with me and Lois? Unexpectedly and with a bang." She chuckled and expected that to be the end, her curiosity not satisfied but still, if he wanted more secrets, she'd let him have them. But obviously he had no problem telling her about his life with Lois.

"It was an argument. Surprise. We where arguing about something unimportant. What film to see that night I think, we had become best friends after you left. When I watched the DVD I was a wreck, and turning around I saw her stood in the doorway. She didn't say anything, just ran to me and held me tight. I felt peace in her arms, I knew my destiny was to save the world and hold it on my shoulders, but Lois is the only one strong enough to hold me. So there we where, arguing pointlessly about what film to see, actually we'd decided on the film, it was the time we where going to watch it. So there we where, blazing at each other, ripping into each other when bang, we where kissing. It was so passionate. So powerful. I knew we where Soulmates in that moment. I could hear her heart beat, and since that day I've always been able to hear it. That night was the best of my life. I told her I loved her, and she shocked me by saying the same thing back. We haven't been apart since that day, I haven't slept alone for nine years and when Jonathan and Jessica where born we where complete. But still, we're having another one. Lois is three months gone already."

"A third?" She asked quietly. He nodded and grinned like an idiot. "Oh yeah, we'd have god knows how many if we could. Cheaper by the Dozen. But I don't let Lois watch it anymore when she started fancying the oldest boy more than me." She laughed and shook her head. "Your still so weird." He nodded and looked to the setting yellow sun. "Oh yes."

She stood up and looked down at him with a smile. "I'm so happy for you Clark. You've become the man I knew you where always meant to be. By the way did you do anything… with your gifts?" He smiled and shrugged. "You could say that. I'm not alone ether, I have a partner. I'm sure you'll be able to spot us when you get out into the busy world again." She nodded. "It was good to see you Clark." He nodded and stood up too. She looked up at him and wondered how Lois managed to kiss him. "Yeah it was good to see you too. Are you going to be ok getting back?" She nodded and they started walking to her car. "Yeah, I've travelled the world alone, I'm sure a car ride to the Smallville hotel wont cause too much damage." He chuckled and opened her car door for her. "I don't know, it is Smallville after all." She laughed and nodded. "So maybe we can do this again, ring Chloe and any of the old gang, catch up. Its been too long." "Definitely, I'll talk to Chloe tomorrow." She handed him her number and started up her engine. "See you around Clark, make sure you look after that family of yours." He looked back to the farm and saw Lois waiting for him on the porch. He smiled contently and closed his eyes. "Always with my life. See you then Lana." He closed her door and waved as she pulled out of the drive and into the darkening distance.

Lois walked up to him and rested her head against his bicep, he kissed her head and breathed in his favourite smell, the smell of home.

"God that was weird." He said, she looked up at him and smiled. "You still want to spend your life with her?" She said sarcastically. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that Lana Lang has definitely left my system forever. I'm addicted to someone much better now." She arched an eyebrow and lifted to get closer to his lips. "Oh yeah? Anyone I know?" An inch away he smiled and shook his head. "No I don't think you do." And just as their lips where about to meet they heard something. They pulled away and looked around. "What do you reckon?" She asked. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Sounds like a oil tank fire." She nodded and moved out of his arms. "Yeah, Norway?" She asked, her eyes closed too. He smiled and shook his head. "England." Her eyes opened and looked at him with annoyance. "I was close." He spun around and was in his Superman costume in no time, he looked at her with a smirk before she rolled her eyes and spun too, revealing a similar costume with a skirt instead of tights. She hovered off the floor a little bit before noticing him not following her. "Come on Sups, people to save, fires to extinguish, yada-yada." He hovered too and look once more at her spandex covered body. "Your going to have to stop this soon you know?" She looked down to her costume then placed a hand on her belly before looking at him with a pointed glare. "I'm a big girl Smallville. Add the fact that I'm half Kryptonian and now you cant stop me." They started picking up speed as they reached the clouds. "Are you ever going to grow up Lois?" She shook her head. "No." Before speeding off and leaving him struggling to catch up with her.

Back in Smallville Lana got out of her car and looked to the star filled sky, feeling safe when she saw two shooting stars fly across the darkness in perfect harmony.

Life was good.

A/N Sorry about the Cheaper By The Dozen joke, i was dared by my best friend to put it there.


End file.
